Après l'orage
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Legolas ne peut plus supporter le silence de son ami Aragorn. Il va donc aller à sa rencontre. No slash. Death character.
1. Chapter 1

**Après l'orage**

...

Aragorn régnait depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il était très occupé, comme on pouvait imaginer qu'un roi le soit. Il avait toujours accueilli ses amis de la Communauté à la Cité Blanche, mais de plus en plus rarement en personne.

Gimli et les hobbits se satisfaisaient des excuses officielles et des sourires contrits du Roi quand il leur arrivait de le croiser dans les couloirs. Ils comprenaient bien que ce titre amenait des priorités et des responsabilités. Et surtout, ils n'avaient côtoyé Aragorn que pour une période de quelques mois. C'était suffisant pour tisser des liens, pour avoir envie de se revoir, mais très insuffisant pour égaler les liens qui nouaient Aragorn à Legolas.

Les deux amis se connaissaient depuis plus de 80 années, et avaient partagé d'autres lourdes épreuves que la quête de l'Anneau. Legolas connaissait la véritable identité d'Estel, et avait su garder le secret, et protéger la personne lors de leurs (més)aventures. Estel était un peu le frère rêvé de l'elfe. Cette amitié lui avait coûté le respect des siens. A Eryn-Las-Galen, protéger et aimer le dernier héritier du Roi des Hommes ne pouvait vous valoir de bienveillance. Il avait perdu sa famille et ses amis de plus de deux mille ans pour donner sa confiance à un petit garçon, un être en soi insignifiant, mais qui avait su gagner son cœur et sa confiance.

Il avait brandi les armes pour lui. Il avait quitté sa forêt bien-aimée, sa cité envahie par les ombres qui aurait tant eu besoin de ses capacités de guerrier pour lui. Il lui avait révélé les arcanes mystérieuses du maniement des armes qui rendaient les elfes si agiles et redoutables. Il l'avait soutenu dans son exil après que son amour pour Arwen ait été révélé. Et il s'était attiré les foudres d'Elrond pour ça. Il avait eu peur pour lui et avait été heureux pour lui. Il avait versé des larmes pour lui. De joie mais aussi de tristesse. Plus d'une fois, il avait failli donner sa vie pour lui.

Il lui avait tout donné.

Mais il lui semblait qu'aujourd'hui, cette amitié n'avait plus lieu d'être. Depuis deux ans, il n'était pas retourné à Minas Tirith. Il n'avait reçu aucune lettre et aucun messager n'était venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

Oh, cela ne s'était pas fait brutalement. Petit à petit, leur correspondance s'était essoufflée. Legolas envoyait plus de lettres qu'Aragorn n'y répondait. Et un jour, l'elfe s'aperçut que cela faisait deux fêtes du printemps qu'il n'avait plus rien reçu de son ami humain. Il avait donc cessé d'écrire, un peu par dépit, mais surtout pas défi, pour savoir si le Roi du Gondor se souciait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, de son ami immortel. Et toutes ses illusions s'étaient envolées. Il semblait que non.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui Legolas s'était assis sur un pont en bois, les jambes pendantes, les bras appuyés sur la première rambarde et le menton posé sur le plat de ses mains. Ses yeux suivaient les remous de l'eau, parfois plus visibles à cause grâce à une feuille qui passait sous le pont, ballotée au gré des vagues et des courants.

Le pont était vieux, mais toujours solide. La mousse qui recouvrait les planches suggérait que peu de voyageurs l'empruntait. Un chemin de terre partait de ses deux extrémités et parcouraient la campagne, de la verdure à perte de vue.

Une goute tomba, rapidement suivie par de nombreuses autres qui commencèrent à troubler la tranquillité du cours d'eau. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que l'orage menaçait. L'atmosphère en devenait lourde. Il était temps que le ciel cède.

Legolas ne bougea pas. Il laissa la pluie le tremper. Ses longs cheveux furent vite collés à sa tunique verte et à son visage. Durant de longues minutes, il resta ainsi, assis sous la pluie. Il songeait au proverbe elfique « Pas de jolie vie, pas de joli chemin si l'on craint la pluie ». Il savait bien que cette petite phrase n'était qu'une parabole, mais aujourd'hui, elle lui semblait curieusement dénuée de sens.

Il fini par se lever, lentement. Il se sentait très fatigué. Vraiment épuisé. Il avait toujours aimé la pluie, mais aujourd'hui, les gouttes martelaient ses épaules, comme une invitation à s'allonger, s'étendre et retourner, corps et âme, à cette nature qu'il aimait tant.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il prit appui sur la jambe droite. Il avait rencontré un groupe d'orcs récemment, et s'il les avait vaincus, ce fut au prix d'une fléchette dans la cuisse. La blessure n'était qu'une égratignure. Mais il avait bien senti le poison s'infiltrer lentement dans son sang. C'était un poison à effet lent. Et, presque sans y penser, Legolas avait pris la route de Minas Tirith, vers la cité de son ami guérisseur. Sa raison et son instinct s'étaient battus et se battaient encore. Sa raison lui disait de ne pas y aller, et son instinct de s'y précipiter. Il avait résolu le problème en décidant de s'y rendre à pied, par les petits chemins peu fréquentés et méconnus. Il voulait profiter du printemps sur Arda.

Le dernier printemps qu'il verrait. Il le savait. Il n'arriverai pas à temps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Après l'orage, chapitre 2**

Legolas avait passé la nuit dans un arbre. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion de parler longuement avec un mallorne, variété qu'il affectionnait entre toutes. Il avait grimpé sur une branche haute, juste sous la canopée, de façon à pouvoir regarder les étoiles.

Tout ce qui faisait son bonheur était réuni ce soir. Le ciel limpide, épuisé d'orage, parsemé d'étoiles, était une invitation à la paix. Chaque lumière se reflétait sur les gouttes d'eau laissées sur les feuilles par la pluie. Entre le doux chuchotement de l'arbre, le grésillement des insectes, les hululements occasionnels des hiboux et les couinements des petits rongeurs qui les fuyaient, Legolas s'endormit heureux, songeant que retourner à la nature n'était une si mauvaise fin.

Il resta ainsi, le dos appuyé contre le tronc, toute la nuit, somnolant du sommeil léger des elfes. Le poison n'avait pas encore de prise sur son activité. Il n'était pas guérisseur, et ne connaissait pas la nature dudit poison. Il se sentait s'affaiblir de jour en jour, mais si peu, de façon si infime, qu'il ne pouvait réellement mettre ses paresses sur le compte de cet empoisonnement.

L'aube arriva. Il restait des lambeaux de nuit, mais peu à peu, les ombres s'éteignirent. Toujours en équilibre sur une branche, Legolas s'étira, tel un chat, lentement, assouplissant avec délice ses muscles engourdis. Puis, dans un mouvement leste, Legolas sauta au sol. Ce qui fut une erreur.

Il resta un long moment agenouillé sur la mousse, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Il n'y parvint qu'après un long moment. Il se renversa en arrière, prudemment, et s'appuya contre le tronc du mallorne dans lequel il avait dormi. Il respirait avec difficulté. Lentement, il posa ses mains sur ses côtes pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était rien cassé. Il ne lui semblait pas que ce fut le cas. Il s'obligea à respirer calmement. Son souffle retrouva son rythme habituel mais la douleur persistait.

Il songea que cela devait finir par arriver. Le poison finissait par se révéler. Il finit par se relever, hésitant. Un bref instant, il se demanda où était son cheval. Puis il se rappela qu'il était venu jusqu'ici à pied. Il eut un sourire amer. Un proverbe elfique disait « Toutes nos défaites ont faim de nous ». Et qu'était-ce, sinon une défaite, qui lui avait fait prendre la route ?

D'une certaine façon, il serait sans doute mort, avec ou sans poison. Cela aurait pris plus de temps sans, mais l'issue était tout autant certaine. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de partir vers les Havres Gris. Il en avait fait le serment, jadis, à son ami et il pensait que qu'il y avait suffisamment eu de promesses éteintes et de vœux dissous au cours de sa vie. Il tiendrait cette promesse, la dernière d'entre toutes.

Certains jugeraient sans doute qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une bravade, une fierté mal placée.

En réalité, Legolas était vraiment fatigué. Très fatigué. Il se sentait inutile sur ces terres, L'Ithilien n'avait plus besoin de lui, ses amis étaient loin, sa famille avait navigué vers les Terres Immortelles..

Que lui restait-il ?

Pas question de fierté ou de défi, donc. Juste un besoin de s'en aller, en paix dans la mesure du possible, mais peu importait la façon. Quand la mort apparaît comme une délivrance, rester en vie devient le plus difficile des combats. Un combat qu'en l'occurrence, Legolas n'avait pas envie de gagner.

Il se leva, et d'une démarche silencieuse, il se dirigea vers la lisière du bois. Il contempla l'horizon, l'herbe frémissante, la rosée qui se reflétait au soleil, comme des milliers d'étoiles de jour posées sur le sol. Des matins si beaux, il en avait vu, parfois, mais celui-ci avait un charme particulier. C'était magnifique, et d'une certaine façon, si triste. Il laissa une indicible nostalgie s'épancher en lui, goutant au plaisir d'être triste. Il laissa son regard dériver sur le lointain. Il savait qu'il n'était plus très loin. Plus très loin du Gondor et de sa cité, mais plus très loin

Péniblement, la respiration toujours sifflante, il se mit en marche vers l'Est, plein d'espoir, pas après pas, de voir apparaître la Cité Blanche. La route se faisait plus tassée, plus fréquentée au fur et à mesure de sa progression. Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur lui, curieuses de voir un elfe, seul, sur ce chemin. Mais Legolas n'y prêta aucune attention. Sa douleur dans la poitrine s'accentuait d'heure en heure, et il avait décidé de revoir Aragorn avant de mourir.

Enfin, Minas Tirith apparut, resplendissant au soleil, au détour d'un colline. Legolas s'arrêta pour l'observer. Mais sa vue était brouillée. Un peu à cause du poison, mais surtout à cause des larmes. Il se rendait compte à présent de l'absurdité de ce voyage. Il avait marché sous la pluie en espérant devancer l'orage. Il s'était dit que la nuit ne faisait qu'apporter le jour, mais à cet instant, il doutait. Peut-être, au contraire, que le jour ne faisait que précéder la nuit. Il s'était dit que sa conscience était plus forte que tout, mais son ambition immédiate n'était-elle pas de s'assoir, fermer les yeux, et dormir, enfin ?

Soudain victime d'un malaise, il s'assit dans l'herbe, à quelques mètres du talus. Il ne savait plus si la douleur était physique ou morale, si son amertume était due au poison ou à sa tristesse. Sans y penser, il s'allongea dans l'herbe, encore humide, ce qui avait fait fleurir une fabuleuse quantité d'Oenanthes. Legolas adorait la neige, et être allongé ici, au milieu de cette myriade de fleurs blanches, c'était un peu comme un cadeau que lui faisait la Nature.


	3. Chapter 3

**Après l'orage, chapitre 3**

Toujours allongé dans l'herbe, Legolas fermait les yeux et sourit, au ciel, aux arbres, au monde. Il n'eût pas à se forcer. Il était heureux, après plusieurs années passées sans goûter à ce sentiment entier, total et indispensable. Il n'avait pas été malheureux non plus. Mais vivre platement était la pire des vies, à son sens. Il trouvait que c'était un peu paradoxal d'éprouver du bonheur à l'aube de sa mort. Mais qui pouvait prétendre guider ses sentiments ?

Il entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom, une voix vaguement familière. Cette voix devenait de plus en plus insistante et affolée. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. On était si bien ici ! Rien n'avait plus d'importance.

Il se sentit soulevé, tâté. Quel dérangement... Lui qui voulait juste rester allongé, là, dans les hautes herbes, à profiter du ciel bleu, de l'odeur entêtante des premiers foins, et de celle plus subtile, des oenanthes.

Fatigué d'être ainsi manipulé, il ouvrit les yeux, quittant les doux rivages de la presque inconscience dans laquelle il errait pour rejoindre le dur rivage de la lucidité. Et son regard croisa des yeux gris fous d'inquiétude.

« Legolas ? Que fais tu là ? Qu'est-il arrivé ?

L'elfe eut un geste pour éloigner l'homme. Un geste que ce dernier connaissait bien, qui voulait dire « Tout va bien, ne te fais pas de soucis ». Mais Aragorn ne s'y laissa pas prendre..

- Tu es si pâle, pourquoi est-tu couché là ? Je dois t'amener à Minas Tirith !

- Non.

Aragorn eût un temps d'arrêt.

- Comment ça « Non » ?

- C'est trop tard.

- Je t'en prie ! »

Il y avait dans la voix du Roi des Hommes un léger agacement. Un ton qu'on emploierait pour raisonner un enfant capricieux. Ce n'était en aucun cas un « je t'en prie » de supplication, mais « je t'en prie » d'exaspération. S'il avait jamais eu une chance de faire revenir Legolas sur sa décision, il venait de la perdre.

Comprenant son erreur, il soupira et s'assit, son ami toujours dans ses bras. Son manque de réactivité le faisait frémir. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il le retrouve ainsi, désabusé. Il n'avait aucune blessure apparente.

Il cala Legolas contre lui et, d'un geste discret, renvoya son escorte. Il voulait connaître toute l'histoire et l'elfe était bien trop discret pour la raconter devant tous ces inconnus.

« Raconte-moi »

Legolas rouvrit les yeux, et regarda son ami. Il l'avait retrouvé finalement. Il sourit. Un ami pour qui il avait dit un jour qu'il lui offrirait sa vie. Ce qui n'avait pas été une parole romantique futile.

Il allait refermer les yeux quand Aragorn raffermit son étreinte. Au fond de lui, il avait compris. Il savait que c'était la fin.

- Legolas …

- Que reste-t-il à faire quand tout est déjà arrivé, sinon me laisser partir ?

L'elfe n'avait pas rouvert les yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir affronter le regard de l'homme. Il devait déjà lutter pour respirer, pour rester conscient... Et lutter pour des choses que l'on ne souhaite pas est très difficile.

Une goutte d'eau tomba sur son front, rapidement suivie par plusieurs autres.

- Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas. C'était inéluctable...

- Il commence à pleuvoir.

Legolas fit un effort. Il entrouvrit les paupières pour vérifier la réalité de la météo. Et il vit le visage de l'humain, ainsi que les larmes éparses qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Un temps très confortable pour les humains émotifs...

Aragorn eut un petit rire et acquiesça.

- Tu vas emmener une partie de mon monde avec toi, mon ami.

- Je n'ai pas pu l'emmener avec moi avant ça.

- Tu aurais du. Je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. Et, dans un souffle, il ajouta : J'aurais préféré que tu partes vers les Havres Gris plutôt que tu meures dans mes bras.

- Mais c'est la mort que j'ai voulu.

Les deux amis ne dirent plus rien durant un long moment. La pluie tombait doucement. Aucun des deux ne s'en souciait. Aragorn trouvait le temps curieusement bien associé à son humeur et Legolas avait toute sa vie adoré la pluie. Un temps propice à la nostalgie. Et surtout parfaitement représentatif du sentiment cuisant, particulièrement à ce moment, du temps qui passe.

Comme si l'elfe lisait dans les pensées de l'homme, il murmura :

- Le beau temps succède toujours à l'orage.

- Le soleil ne brillera jamais plus de la même façon sans toi.

- Je ne ferme les yeux que pour un instant. Nous serons ensemble dans quelques minutes à l'échelle du monde.

Legolas se raidit brusquement. Il sentait que l'obscurité l'étouffait. La pluie l'empêchait soudainement de respirer.

Il saisit l'épaule d'Aragorn, et d'une voix rauque, lui souffla :

- N'oubliez pas votre pays. Il est ce pour quoi j'ai vécu. Cela vous semble impossible maintenant, mais vous verrez, il arrivera un moment sans plus de larmes. Ce passage n'est qu'une colline, pas une montagne.

- Tu ne fais que rentrer chez toi, mon ami.

L'elfe eut un petit rire qui se mua bientôt en toux violente. Aragorn lui saisit les mains, dans un espoir désespéré pour le soulager de sa douleur.

- Tu as raison, Estel. Je ne fais que rentrer à la maison. La mort est quelque chose qui paraît si énorme. Mais la mienne est si petite...

Legolas ne respirait quasiment plus. Malgré lui, Aragorn guettait le moindre mouvement de sa poitrine. Quand il releva les yeux, dans un effort surhumain, il vit que son ami murmurait quelque chose, à grand peine.

- Aujourd'hui, épaule contre épaule, comme toujours avant. Mais aujourd'hui, nous n'avons plus d'armes.

- Avant, l'ennemi était plus fort que notre apathie. Pourtant, nous l'avons défait.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore.

- Nous étions intrépides comme nous étions aveugles.

La voix de l'elfe était étonnement claire. Il regardait le ciel. Aragorn rit à cette déclaration. Elrond leur avait fait cette remarque un jour, et c'était devenu un jeu entre les deux amis.

_« Est ce que nous y allons ? » Ils se regardaient et éclataient de rire. Et y allait. Où que ce fut._

- Cette fois, mon ami, je ne te suivrai pas dans ta détermination.

- Ce n'est pas ainsi que se termine ton histoire. »

Aragorn se mit à chanter, doucement, tout en enveloppant précieusement le corps de son ami dans sa cape.

_Tu es une étoile dans un ciel plein de soleil_

_Personne ne peut le voir_

_Peut être vivions nous tous_

_Trop bas par rapport à toi_

_Et les fantaisies de nos vies_

_Ont fini par nous séparer_

_Mais ça n'est pas un adieu toutefois_

_Les mots ne sont pas assez puissants_

_Pour éloigner le froid_

Et, dans un demi sourire, l'elfe ferma ses yeux définitivement.

...

Pour celles et ceux qui sont en train de pleurer devant leur PC, je précise que je n'ai écris cette fic que parce que ça faisait très longtemps que j'avais envie d'écrire une scène de mort, et que j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour.

Ceux qui connaissent mes fics savent que j'en ai déjà écrit une, « Un jour ordinaire »,mais c'était en réponse à un défi dans lequel il fallait décrire une cité elfique, la mort du personnage n'était que secondaire, juste pour faire une fin comme j'en avais envie.

Références qui me sont venues à l'esprit durant l'écriture de cette fic :

- pour cette fois en particulier, les ambiances musicales générales de Kansas, Train, Lamb, Red Light, Killer Queen et Mumford & sons. Vous trouvez facilement tout ça sur le site Deezer.

- la scène de fin du jeu Final Fantasy 8 (si vous ne connaissez pas, je pense que vous pouvez la trouver sur You Tube, en tapant « FFVIII Ending »)

- l'odeur du savon à la boule de gomme (ça doit vous paraître fou, mais ça n'est pas comme si n'avais pas l'habitude)

- le film de Tim Burton avec Ewan Mac Gregor (que j'adore !), « Big Fish ».

Note : l'oenanthe est une fleur qui existe vraiment, ce n'est pas de l'elfique.

Un grand merci à mes reviewers, à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs alertes, et un grand merci particulier à Roselyne, compagnon(e) d'aventures et de mésaventures de griffonnage et phraséologie, ainsi qu'à Elise Mesarowicz, pour ses gentils mots et son soutien inconditionnel !

Et n'oubliez pas de nous rejoindre sur le groupe Facebook « Pour que Roselyne finisse (enfin !) ses fics »


End file.
